And it starts
by Zia
Summary: John and Chiana visit a new planet


"Chiana

"Chiana!"

"Coming John!"

"I'm leaving without you if you don't hurry up!" 

Chiana rushed into the transport pod with a bag in hand. "I'm here, I'm here. Sheesh, a little anxious John?"

"Sorry, I just want to get down there and get back. Try not to make trouble this time." She shot him a glare. 

"Okay, sorry, sorry. Hey Pip, what's with the bag?"

"Just some stuff I plan on trading."

"All yours Chi?"

"Chriton, Why would you say that?" She laughed.

"Just because I know you Pip. Come on, let's go."

The two of them climbed into the transport pod. 

***

The pod landed on the deep blue ground of the planet Nutritin. They landed in what appeared to be a large city.

"It looks like a pretty nice place Pip."

"Yeah, looks nice. Lets just see what the inhabitants are like."

"Looks like we won't have to wait that long." A furry green creature scurried up to them. 

"Hello, welcome to Nutritin. I am Sebs. We are a peaceful trading colony. May I ask what you business is here?"

"Well, we just want to trade for some supplies and food." John said stepping in front of Chiana.

The creature bowed, "Well, by all means look around and enjoy our hospitality. And another thing, try not to cause any trouble." He looked at Chiana, who was peeking out from behind John. "The last time we had a Nebari here he caused quite the stir."  
Chiana became very interested, "A Nebari? What was his name?" 

"Oh, I don't know. I don't believe that I ever caught it." He smiled. "Why, are you looking for some of your people? I'm sure that we could send out a –"

John interrupted, "No, that's fine. Chiana is perfectly fine with me. Isn't that right?"

"Of course." She purred. "Couldn't live without you."

"Alright then. I'll just leave you to your business. Good bye."

"Bye" John replied hurriedly as he pushed Chiana in front of him.

***

"What is this stuff?" John asked the bartender. He and Chiana had spent the day in the market. They had bought many things that were needed on Moya. He couldn't wait to get back aboard the ship. Chi always just seemed to have to check out the local color though, not that he minded. There were many interesting and pretty things to look at here. Many beautiful women, most of who looked nothing like the little green men he had seen out at the market. He had noticed one thing about this place that all the women seemed to be inside. 'Today has been a good day' he thought to himself. Chiana was brought back to him after the two had split up. He had found it strange…but it was Chi. She had probably gotten into mess and was taken back to him to see she stayed out of trouble.

"It's grackler, make it myself." The barkeep finally answered.   
"Well, it's very good." The barkeep just tipped his head. John looked over to see Chiana surrounded by many different men. 

"That is a very nice female you have with you."

"Chiana? Yeah, she can be useful, and she sure isn't hard on the eyes." 

"Yes, I can see that. But, why do you let her surround herself with other men?"

"That's just Chi. She tends to do that. I don't know how, but she always manages it."  
"You mean you don't mind?"  
"Listen, it makes her happy. If she just sits with them and drinks with them I'm fine."  
"Ah, now I see. Would you like some more?"  
"Thanks, but no. Chi and I should get back to our ship." John stood up. "Pip!"

Chiana looked up at him and smiled. "Yes?"

"I think it's time to go. So say goodbye to the nice men and come on."  
"Goodbye all." She called as she sauntered over to John. "Come on, why now? I was just getting myself started."  
John wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "Come on Pip, it's time we left."

She giggled and put her arm around his waist. 

"Oh frisky aren't we Chi?"

"You started it Crichton."  
"Ah, so I did Pip." They laughed as they crossed to leave the pub. They got to the doors and just as they slid open they saw some one else on the other side. 

"How nice to see you John."

"Scorpius!" 

Scorpios nodded at Chriton and then looked at his associates. "Get him and the girl."


End file.
